


Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!

by kedriaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A momentary respite awards Hermione a chance to ponder her role in the past battles and the impending war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!

Like every other little girl, Hermione had always loved fairy tales. Before she could read, she would beg her parents to tell them over and over again, and when she could read them for herself, she'd pretty much end up memorising the stories.  
   
But unlike every other little girl, she never pictured herself as Snow White or Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. She never saw the appeal of having to be rescued all the time, not even the so-called pretty dresses could sway her. Instead, she was always the fairy godmother, though far, far younger than the matronly avatar that was always featured.  
   
It was the magic that had drawn her. She knew, even then, at a subconscious level that magic was real. She knew from the moment her mother read her her first fairy tale she would be the one who made things better with magic.  
   
After all, it was magic that made it possible for Cinderella to attend the ball. It was magic that saved Snow White from certain death, putting her in eternal sleep instead. And it was magic that enchanted the prince's sword to be a weapon potent enough to slay the dragon which was Maleficent.  
   
Hermione could scarcely believe it when the letter from Hogwarts came to her. Magic was truly real. Instead of remaining a childish fantasy, dreams to make a difference with magic had suddenly become an ambition and Hermione was going to do everything to reach her goals.  
   
Seven years later, Hermione would have never imagined that with each passing year she would experience fantastic tales of evil villains and sinister plots of her own. The only difference was that the happily ever after was not here yet, and that the hero in her story was slowly morphing from an innocent, young boy to a jaded, bitter veteran. Hermione just wasn't sure if her presumed role as fairy godmother was going to be any help any more.  
   
Certainly, Hermione had been vital to their victories since their first attempt to thwart Voldemort, and she would endeavour to continue contributing to the ongoing battle. Notwithstanding, being a fairy godmother wasn't just about knowing the best spells to cast and when to cast it. It was also about being there to make things better in every possible aspect.  
   
"You look preoccupied," a voice distracted her musing. "Is something wrong?"  
   
Turning to look at Harry, she smiled. They were at the Burrow, lounging in the garden, enjoying the last remnants of the sunset. Harry and Ron were playing chess while she was idly leafing through one of her many books.  
   
Then on a whim she conjured a gaudy gold star that stuck to the tip of her wand. She swished her wand, sparkles whooshed out of the star and she sang, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"  
   
Harry chuckled. "I don't think it worked," he said wriggling his foot to show her his well-worn trainers. "Maybe it did on Ron?"  
   
Ron looked up from the chessboard, clearly confused. "Who did what to me now?"  
   
Hermione laughed, dispelled the star then shook her head. "Muggle thing, don't worry about it."  
   
"Very strange," Ron shook his head. He had long learned that he would never understand these inside Muggle jokes that Harry and Hermione shared, thus gave up asking for further explanations years ago.  
   
"Why are you thinking about Cinderella?" Harry asked, bemused. "It's not some abstract connection to the house-elves harsh working condition, is it?"  
   
Chuckling again, Hermione shook her head. "No, I didn't even think about that, but now that you mentioned it..."  
   
"Look what you've done!" Ron exclaimed, throwing one of the beaten chess pieces at Harry, which bounced off Harry's shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you not to say those two words in front of her?"  
   
"At least she hasn't got a tin to shake in our face."  
   
"I'm still sitting here!" Hermione said huffily. "Besides, I haven't done any campaigning in a while."  
   
Ron grinned. "Maybe not, but I know those knitting needles haven't stopped clicking. So, who or what is Cinderella?"  
   
"It's a Muggle fairy tale," Harry explained. "She was treated like a house-elf by her step-mother and step-sisters until her fairy godmother appeared and helped her out. In the end she married the prince and they lived happily ever after."  
   
"Fairy godmother?" Ron asked again. "Fairies don't care about us."  
   
"Muggles don't know that," Hermione said, "Besides to them, it's just a godmother who can do magic. She's not necessarily a fairy."  
   
"I wish I had a fairy godmother," Harry said, sounding wistful and somewhat childlike.  
   
"What for? You can do magic yourself!" Ron laughed.  
   
Harry shrugged. "It's not that. Fairy godmothers are there to look after you, help you out, and make things better when things are at their worst. I think it's just nice to know someone out there is watching over you. Living happily ever after sounds nice."  
   
Hermione smiled tenderly at Harry. She reached over to clasp his hand then said, "For as long as you need one, Harry, I'll be your fairy godmother. We'll find your happily ever after."  
   
~Fin~


End file.
